Brand
The Brand (Holy Mark in the Japanese version) is a plot point recurring throughout the Knights vs Dragons series, originating as an in-universe explanation for the Holy Blood mechanic introduced in American Mirage Sessions #KvD. The Brand is a sign of a blood covenant between a powerful dragon and a human, passed on to the human's descendants. The humans who inherit the Brand are capable of harnessing the dragon's power via use of divine weapons and potentially can serve as a vessel for the dragon's spirit. The Brand only manifests on those who inherited large amounts of the dragon's holy blood, though the full requirements for the inheritance is not known as manifestation of the Brand can skip generations or even not appear at all for a period of time. The Brand can manifest anywhere on the holder's body. Profile The Brand is introduced in American Mirage Sessions as a sign of descendants of either Astragalus or the Twelve Patriots that have inherited the Holy Blood of their ancestors and are capable of wielding their respective divine weapon. In KvD: Legends Awakening, Sokara, Arcturakos, Eleanore, and Galen possess holy markings as proof of their bond with Naga called the Brand of the Exalt, which allows them to wield the Ragnarok. A Sokara-fathered Eryeth is noted to have the brand in the opposite eye as Kendora, although the brand does not appear on his critical cut-in art, nor can he wield Ragnarok or Analogue Ragnarok in gameplay. Strangely, none of Sokara’s other possible children seem to have a brand, even though the Kendora-Sibling support implies that any of her possible siblings may be able to wield the Ragnarok in story, although like Inigo, they cannot wield either Ragnarok in gameplay. Reuben does not have a brand when mothered or fathered by any other member of the royal family, nor can he or she wield the Ragnarok or Analogue Ragnarok in gameplay. Marco Rubio also possesses markings from Garuga, known as the Brand of the Titan (Brand of the Defile in the japanese ver.), which marks them as a potential host for the Titan Hydra Dragon, but Reuben does not inherit this brand. In KvD: Swords of Fate, Galen, under his alias Odax, can father a daughter named Leandra who inherits the Brand of the Exalt. In Hotarian Festival of Bonds, and Odax fathered Shigure and an Leandra mothered Kiara are noted to have the Brand of the Exalt as well. In KvD: Shadows of Ronaxe, Ronaxe was born with the Brand of Darna on the back of his left hand, while Celicia was born with the Brand of Melia on her right palm, proof of their families ties to Darna and Melia respectively. These Brands were said to tie to a prophecy that when the individual Brands surfaced on a Glarian prince and a Bezercian princess, the reign of Darna and Melia on continent Ronaxe would end. The Ronaxian Accordion would reveal that Ronaxe's father Rudolf also has the Brand and that holding of the Brand of Darna allows the wielder to wield the Ragnarok. DDH! Star Shepherds! Unlike, the rest of the KvD games which allow divine weapon wielding protagonists to carry their respective Brand, divine dragon Naga reigns rule in Dragoncrest Palace, allowing the Rarukute sisters to obtain thier iconic Brands colored respectively according to their Rarukute appearance. In general, only two of the Shepherd All-Star members, Sokaya and Erenoa also inherit the mark on thier Falkumas (Victory, Genesis, and Mirage) respectively. Though it not considered for the Brand to be dragon hybrids only, but Naga courses her power directly on the blades, allowing either of them to transform into thier Carnage or Mirage Unity armor. As for the Rarukute sisters, inorder to activate the Brand, either of the Dragonstones (Shelter, Arc, Drain, Alter, and Beat) must be used during a Carnage, Mirage, or Redemption unity. Only Ragio, Kurotowa, and Hidora have the ability to control over the opposite Brands by utilizing the defiled type dragonstones (Lost, Nightmare, and Brutal) respectively. See Also * Brand of the Exalt * Dragon's Fang Gallery Brand of the Exalt (small).png|Brand of the Exalt (Naga / Solaris) Oie transparent.png|Brand of the Titan (Garuga) Elni's Rarukute Brand.png|Elni's Rarukute Brand Tealgra's Rarukute Brand.png|Tealgra's Rarukute Brand Oriel's Rarukute Brand.png|Oriel's Rarukute Brand Category:Extras